percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Awakening: Chapter 6
Thompson's P.O.V Annabeth was lying motionless on the ground. Cora dragged her listless body and picked her up. Josh was furious. "Alright! We don't leave our friends to die when the sky is dropping on one of our friends!" He lined each and every one of us up in a line, and we bend down our heads. "Does anybody have anything to explain to me why you left Annabeth to die from the weight??" He glared at us with such sharp, bright glare that it took all of my willpower not to cower. They all remained silent, afraid of him. He looked at the shivering form of Annabeth Chase. "Uhh..." Cora stuttered. "Umm....." I was at a loss for words. Words won't come out of my mouth either. "What you did there, is intolerable!!" Josh growled at us. "You could have cost her life! You guys are not tolerant enough to care for your friend!!" He had a point there, he was right. We were not really tolerant about our friend. We were all depending on a leader, but when the leader is asleep, we were too selfish to help our friend. "So, from now on, I will be keeping a close watch on all of YOU!!!" He chided. "And if I ever see you doing something like this ever again, you will be kicked out of the quest, UNDERSTAND!!!" He told us with a thundering voice that made all of us surprised. He then stared at Annabeth. "Don't worry, Annabeth. Let's just stay at camp for a while, ok?" Annabeth didn't seem to listen, she didn't even seem to open her eyes either. Just then, I saw hundreds of monsters circling around us. I saw Josh touching the tent and the tent immediately transformed back into a necklace. Josh wore the necklace. We were faced with so many monsters that I don't think we could kill them all. I drew my weapon, which is a 4'3 celestial bronze blade, and started slashing the monsters. I saw Josh went in a frenzy and took out the monsters row by row. Just then, I saw silver arrows sprouted from the trees, and as it hit the monsters, the monsters began to disintegrate and they started to retreat. I saw a girl jumped from the tree above, and it's the same girl I saw before. It's Luna Silver. "Hey guys! We meet again!" Luna said. Then, she looked at Josh, and said. "Josh? You alright?" She said in a firm tone. I looked at Josh. He's been poisoned. I could recall that there are some keres with the monsters and they might have poisoned him. I looked at his shoulder wound as he curled into a ball. Jessica's P.O.V Josh had been poisoned by the keres. It's very dangerous since the poison can only be cured by a god or a titan. I poured just a little nectar on his shoulder wound. As I watched, Josh seemed to relax and his wounds began to ease. But the wounds were still there, I guess that the wounds can only be healed by a titan or a god's power. Josh needed to be helped up, and if anyone thinks he's going to be okay, you're wrong. He's poisoned by a very strong poison that only a god's power could cure and there's no god nearby. I wanted to help him but there's nothing I could do. I helped Josh up, and he's leaning all of his bodyweight on me. He's so light that I probably could lift him with one hand. "Stay still, Josh..." I murmured to his ear. "You need some rest." "I can manage..." Josh said, standing up and he fell down again. I caught him in my arms. "Josh, please. You need to rest." He nodded, and his body went slack in my arms. I guess I needed to carry him. I picked him up and slung him on my shoulder, and we met up beside a pine tree. Somehow, it reminded me of Thalia's pine tree. Luna was beside me, standing up straight. I knew in my heart she is a very tough girl and she is Josh's friend, and Josh is her friend also. Luna put her hand in Josh's forehead, and she began to speak. "Josh here needs serious treatment, or else he will die in 4 days." "I can help you with that." A voice said. I looked behind me. Standing right behind me was a woman wearing a black dress and a black veil covering her face. I knew this girl is familiar. "Hello, I'm Phoebe." The girl said. No wonder she's familiar! She's my mother! "Hello, mother!" I stepped forward and embraced her. She embraced me back. "How are you doing, my daughter." "I am fine," I replied. "Thanks." I looked at Josh, and I just remembered. "Mother, can you please help my friend here?" I gestured Josh to go near, but when he saw my mom, his eyes widened, as if he's encountered her before, then his eyes went to normal and he kept walking towards me and my mother. Josh's knees buckled, and I caught him. I brought him to my mother, and my mother's eyes widened. Clearly Josh had made an encounter with my mom. "Josh," Phoebe said. "I'm sorry that I kidnapped Apollo 9 years ago." "Uhhhh....." He moaned. "Oh, let me fix that." Phoebe said, as she looked at his shoulder wound and healed it with a touch. Josh yawned and began to stand up. Sure enough, he could stand up properly. "Thank you mom!" I embraced her. "I knew you would come." She patted my back. "I knew your friend is in trouble, and that's why I came here." Then she disappeared in shadows. Josh's P.O.V Keres' poison is something that you don't want to mess with. If left uncured, you could die within 2-3 days. But thankfully there's a titanness that cured the poison. I checked on Annabeth that's still on the tent, and I told her that she would make it. I touched the tent and it immediately transformed into a necklace. I picked it up and wore it. I assigned Jessica to carry Annabeth, since Annabeth is still shivering from the weight of the sky. I am still thinking that my friend had gotten a bit irresponsible, leaving a member under the weight of the sky over the night. We walked another few meters to see a taxi and we took a ride. Luna waved goodbye to all of us. "Goodbye, guys! Good luck on your quest!" And we got a cab to ride on. Once we got on the taxi, we relaxed as we already had a hard day being attacked by monsters and poisoned by the keres. I ask the taxi driver to go to Vegas, and the driver agreed to take us there. The driver kept driving straight, and in front of us, there's the entrance to the highway. Once in the highway, the car travels so fast that I'm afraid we're going to get a ticket. But the car went amazingly fast that it outruns any police cars that are chasing us. Once we arrived at Vegas, we stopped by a nearby warehouse and I paid the driver with mortal money and got off the taxi. Once we got to the warehouse, I saw a figure. It's skin is greyish white and what is strange is that the tail and the heads looks somewhat identical. I had never, ever seen a monster like this. I noticed that its mouth could be opened larger, to a point where it is big enough to fit a human inside. I could swear that the mouth is in a perfect circle with teeth lining up all around the mouth. I looked for its eyes, but I didn't see it. All I saw is a purplish color that resembles a U shape that glows in the dark, and it's in its tail and heads too. As I watched, the monster turned towards me. I did the usual thing: catching my hand on a ball of light and explode it in his face. But as I watched, the creature didn't even flinch. I began to think, what could this monster be? Why is my the flash didn't affect the monster? As I watched, the thing began to propel itself towards me by using its tail and its 4 limbs to jump. I rolled sideways easily. Then, as I watched, it took some time for the monster to get on its foot. What kind of monster is this? Is this some kind of joke? A monster with poorly developed limbs trying to attack us? Then, I caught my hand in a ball of light, and drew my sword. I sliced the monster's tail (I could tell because the way the limbs are positioned.) and it roars. I decided to go for the finishing move. I stabbed the thing in the head and the creature disintegrates. I sat down, looking for my friends. Fortunately, my friends had been waiting for me outside. "Josh, are you done looking around?" Jessica asked. I nodded, "Yeah," Then, I immediately got out of the warehouse and joined my friends. The monster gave me the shivers. What kind of monster is that? I'm sure it's not written in the myth itself. It had to be some kind of hybrid thing going on. But the question is the hybrid of which monster? What kind of monster had an identical tails and heads? I decided to wave that matter aside and focus on our quest. I need to think. If we are going to find a permanent replacement for the sky, who is it going to be? It needs to be one that's very strong. Clarisse? Maybe, she's strong enough. She'd held the sky when my mom is captured. My mom... I thought. I recounted at how long my mom could actually hold the burden. My mom had an amazing willpower to actually hold the sky for almost 7 days straight. But that means that my mom would be stuck in there forever, and yet Ouranus told me that the person with golden aura acts as an insulator. But however, an insulator in this context doesn't mean it completely blocks the connection. Sure there will be some connection, but not as strong. Cora's P.O.V After Josh told us the monster that he described, I tried to remember the features of the monster. Its tail is identical to its head. I never heard of such monster. So I walked with my friends and continue with our current quest. As we walked, I asked Josh a variety of questions. But when I got to his life and girlfriends, I could swear he started to cry. "Hey Josh, how was your relationship going?" Josh froze in his tracks. He stared at me with tears gathering in his eyes. Oh great, I thought. The leader of the quest is crying like a baby... "Cora..." He spoke sadly, "Please don't talk about it." I know I shouldn't talk about it, because I know, if I kept pushing him then he would cry like a baby. I was hoping that this quest was free of crying, but if the leader himself is a crybaby, then it's going to get worse. I looked at my wristwatch, it's about 2:30 now, so I could actually enjoy lunch. By the way, Josh had returned strength to Annabeth so that Annabeth is good as new. We walked beside Annabeth, and we apologized about yesterday. Annabeth just accept our apology. "Hey, no worries, as long as you guys don't do it again." After we walked a few meters, we saw a spirit, glaring at us. I don't know what this spirit wants but it appears to recognize Josh and Annabeth. She lifted her hands up, and that's where I saw the sky, in her control. She gently lower her hands and I see that she's putting the sky in its place. "Hello, demigods!" She greeted, then she started to fly above us, observing. She threw a fireball at us, and we ran in all directions. Just then, Niobe flew to Annabeth's direction. I tried to warn her. "Annabeth! Look out!" "What?" She replied. That's where she made her mistake. Niobe just grab Annabeth easily and flew out of the scene. Annabeth is struggling and squirming, but Niobe held her tightly. Thompson's P.O.V "Annabeth!!!" Josh called, then he starts to think up of some plan. He always does when he has that look. "So, what are we going to do?" I asked him. Josh stared me as if I am an idiot. "We're going to find Annabeth, of course. Never leave anyone behind." Category:Chapter Page Category:The Awakening